Dragon Eight Telegrams Seals
|inventor = Empress Kaylah|user = Empress Kaylah James Spencer Rita Spencer Shawn Denise Zesmond Spencer Kaylah Katherine Adam Lisa Darren Laura Justin Misty David James Mary Richard Stacey Shaun Danielle Zesmond Kayla Melissa Marie|class = Supportive|similar = Four Symbols Seals|color = & or & }}Dragon Eight Telegrams Seals (八卦の封印式, Hakke no Fūin Shiki) is a fūinjutsu devised by the Uzumaki clan, Spencer clan and Johnson and consists of two Four Symbols Seals which it was created made by Empress Kaylah. Overview To perform the technique, the user must first summon a ceremonial throne and place the target on it.3 The seal was not automatically visible on Kaylah's belly, but became perceptible whenever he drew on the Ki energy of the eternal dragons, dragon balls, humans and saiyans. In the manga and anime, this sealing technique is specifically done to force a eternal dragon share make wishes to aid its jinchūriki by creating a small "crack" in the seal. By providing its energy to the jinchūriki, the seal will gradually weaken, thus giving the dragons and dragon balls had a chance for its freedom and goes to next Jinchuriki as the newborn baby. This is a potential risk to a jinchūriki as they only have so much time to become strong enough to subdue the eternal dragons and obtain a stronger seal.5 To buy the jinchūriki more time, the seal can be locked completely, preventing the seal from weakening further, but also preventing the jinchūriki from accessing more of the wishes of the eternal dragons and Dragon Balls with glowing Birthmarks. Effects Throughout most of the series, whenever Kaylah and the Earth and Namekian Eternal Dragons conversed, it occurred within Kaylah's subconscious, which was depicted as a basement of an industrial plant, with pipes running along the ceiling and the floor — the latter of which was flooded by water. On the entrance of mediumship inner world, there was a parchment of paper that said "seal" (封), which covered the lock that kept the eternal life and life-force energy in without leaving out her body. Shawn Spencer also sealed his and Denise's remaining Ki energy into Kaylah with this seal. Shawn appeared in Kaylah's subconscious when Kaylah transformed into her Super Saiyan form,8 and restored the seal to its original strength, but he could only do it once. Denise also appeared and assisted Kaylah when she later fought the return of evil Super Buu to control her with his hypnosis mind control trance like a puppet. The immortality effective to cause to lose energy, skin colors, youth and falling weaker state into unconscious, illnesses, death, disappear or erased the memories of the Royal Spencer family and Spencer World w''ould have never existed.'' The seal itself would later evolve during Kaylah and her descendants fight, capable of imprisoning the Frieza, Cell, Super Buu and other villains with ease after Kaylah separated it from her energy and goes passed to her descendants of next Spencer family merged with her own. The new seal's gate has the same lock as its previous one. Key Because the seal itself would naturally weaken over time, Shawn learned from Minato created a key before his death that can either strengthen or completely remove the seal. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Garlic Jr. Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Perfect World Saga Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Film Appearances Equipment Video Games Appearances Trivia Gallery Four_Symbols_Seal.png|Dragon Telegrams Seals 8_Trigrams_Seal_Altar.png|The sealing altar Hakke_Fuin_key.png|Kaylah preparing the key to the seal. Dragon Telegrams Seal (Dragon Balls).jpg|Dragon Telegrams Seal (Dragon Balls) References Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Objects Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Supportive Techniques